


as the armor folds

by mypage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4 + 1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/pseuds/mypage
Summary: "I'm so tired.""I know." He consoles him, rubbing circles on the small of Renjun's back. "Your tea is going to get cold.""Let me stay like this for a while.""Anything for you."Or, the four times Jaemin waits for Renjun to come back home and the one time Renjun waits for him in return.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 303





	as the armor folds

**Author's Note:**

> please stream ridin' on youtube and other music sites!

_one_. 

"Bye-bye!" 

Renjun's voice echoes from the radio feed in Jaemin's phone, signalling the end of his one-hour radio show. Although he couldn't understand a majority of what was discussed in the show, the sound of Renjun's laughter and comfortable sighs as he conversed with his guest tonight is enough for Jaemin to conclude that it had been a great episode. 

"I'm going to call Renjun." He announces, glancing up at the bed above his, where he knows Jisung is scrolling through his phone mindlessly.

"He called you earlier. On live radio and Vlive." Jaemin hears scrambling from the upper bunk before Jisung's head appears as he looks at Jaemin. "Clingy much?" 

"Hey," Jaemin scolds, "just giving you a heads up. Plus, he's pre-recording. I'm just asking what time he'll get home." 

"Give me a second." Jisung climbs out of bed, nearly misses landing as he jumps out from the upper bunk. Jaemin raises a brow, wondering what Jisung is up to. He holds back hitting him on the butt for what he says next when he walks to the door. "I don't want to be around for this phone call."

With that, Jisung is walking out of the room, grumbling something about gross boyfriends. Jaemin laughs sarcastically after him, but is grateful for the privacy. 

He dials Renjun's number, and after two rings, Renjun picks up. 

"Hi, why are you still up?" 

"Waiting for you." 

He hears Renjun exhale from the other line, but the smile in his voice is irrefutable when he speaks. "You don't have to, I'm going to get home past midnight. We still have practice early tomorrow. You should sleep." 

Jaemin hums. "I don't want to. I'm not going to sleep until I know you're home."

The line from Renjun's end is quiet for a minute, and Jaemin already knows what he's going to say. After all, this is a battle that Jaemin always wins. "Fine," Renjun huffs, "make me tea?" 

"Of course." 

"Thank you."

Jaemin manages to nag Jisung into sleeping back in their room after he finds him snug under the living room carpet. Jisung obeys him, but grumbles under his breath the entire time. 

It's thirty minutes past midnight now, and Renjun has just finished his on the way home live broadcast. Which means he should be making his way up to the dorms now, and Jaemin is waiting in the kitchen with hot tea prepared for Renjun. 

He yawns into the back of his hand as he pours the tea out into the cups he gifted Renjun for his birthday last year. They're delicate, porcelain, perfect for the boy of his dreams. The sleepiness is catching up to him, but he knows he can't fall asleep well unless he knows that Renjun is home safe and sound. 

The door beeps, and when it opens, it reveals Renjun who toes off his shoes and makes his way to the kitchen in quick strides. 

Renjun moves fast, and before Jaemin even realizes it, he has arms wrapped over his shoulders, Renjun's face pressed into the crook of his neck. Jaemin smiles to himself, returns the hug and presses a hand to the small of Renjun's back as the other carefully puts the teapot back on the counter. 

"I'm so tired."

"I know." He consoles him, rubbing circles on the small of Renjun's back. "Your tea is going to get cold." 

"Let me stay like this for a while." 

"Anything for you."

_two_. 

"I'm logging off, man." 

Jeno drops the controller on the sofa, the console bouncing asa he stretches out tense limbs. "I'm beat, I can't stay up late anymore."

Jaemin frowns, looking up at Jeno as their screen flashes the words 'game over' in big red letters. "Are you sure? You used to stay up until 5AM to play games! What happened to the Jeno I know?" 

Jeno snorts, taking his glasses off and pressing on the bridge of his nose. "My eyesight is getting worse. I need to sleep. It's 2AM, Jaemin. You should sleep too." 

It's only then that Jaemin gets the jarring realization of the time. He knows Renjun told him not to stay up waiting for him because he's going out to hang with the WayV members for the night. He knows they're probably going to argue about it when Renjun finds out he still stayed up late, but it's a habit that he can't just easily outgrow. 

"Dude, Renjun is with Kun hyung. He's fine, just go to sleep." Jeno says, seemingly procuring a glass of milk from nowhere. When did he go to the kitchen? "I'll sleep now." 

Jaemin watches in defeat as Jeno makes his way back to his room. He knows that—that Renjun is safe with the other members but he still wants to go to sleep knowing Renjun is here. 

Jaemin waits, and before he knows it, sleep has taken him. 

"Jaemin-ah," there's a voice that awfully sounds like Renjun coaxing him awake, a hand smoothing his hair out as the voice continues to speak in his ear. "Jaemin-ah, I'm home. You shouldn't be sleeping here."

Jaemin blinks his eyes open, vision blurry but he makes out Renjun's features. He smiles, closing his eyes again and holding Renjun's hand that's smoothing his hair out. "Just fell asleep here." 

"Were you waiting for me to come home?" Renjun asks, settling next to him on the couch. It's easy, how Jaemin allows Renjun to fit under the curve of his arm, how their bodies meet in a perfect paranthesis. Renjun is home. 

"Not really," he lies, knows Renjun will see right through it, "was playing games with Jeno. Fell asleep." 

Renjun scoffs, pokes at his cheek to jolt him awake. It works, just a little. "And you're telling me Jeno didn't ask you to go to sleep?" 

Jaemin doesn't answer the question, changes the topic instead as he leans further against Renjun. "Did you have fun today?" 

Renjun laughs, hooks his arm over his shoulders and hoists him up. Jaemin follows him, draping half of his body weight against Renjun. "I did. I'll tell you about it in the morning. Let's get you to bed for now." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise."

_three_. 

"Happy Birthday!" Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung greet in unison. From Jaemin's phone screen, there's Renjun with his parents, his mom in the center as they send her their well wishes for her birthday. 

They exchange more pleasantries, with Renjun's parents promising to send them more food next time and that they will treat them out to eat if their busy schedule allows. Renjun looks so happy being with his parents for his mom's birthday and, if Renjun is happy—so is Jaemin. 

After a few minutes, Renjun manages to excuse himself from his parents and Jeno and Jisung have found ways to entertain themselves in the dorm. It's just Jaemin and Renjun now. 

"Don't wait up for me." Renjun warns, but without much threat to it considering the way he smiles at Jaemin. "I'll get home really late." 

"You can't tell me what to do." Jaemin challenges, pressing his lips together. 

Renjun rolls his eyes. "I'll be staying back at our house, so I'll be back in the morning." 

"I'll wait until then." 

Renjun stares at him, hard and that's enough for Jaemin to laugh and take it back. "I'm kidding. I know, I'll wake up early in the morning. You want breakfast?" 

Renjun seems to think about it for a second. "Mom will probably make me eat breakfast before I leave though so⏤" 

"Okay." 

Renjun looks at somewhere out of the frame, says something in Chinese that he can't quite grasp and when Renjun returns to him, he has a goofy smile on his face. "Mom said she loves your gift, but she would also love to steal me back from you now." 

Jaemin laughs, shaking his head. "Okay, tell her they should come visit the dorms soon! Bye, see you tomorrow." 

"I will. See you tomorrow." Renjun waves at him. 

Jaemin nods. "Love you."

Renjun stills, and even in the pixelated video feed, Jaemin notices the way he swallows. Jaemin thinks it's fun, flustering Renjun like this and telling him that he loves him in the most random times. The shock registering into his pretty features is always amusing to see. 

It takes a second but it comes, like how Jaemin knows it always will. 

"Cheesy. I love you too. Talk to you later. Bye." 

True enough to his words, Jaemin does wake up early. He wakes Jeno and Jisung too, makes breakfast for them and lets them go back to sleep once they have had their meals. 

He's doing the dishes when their door opens and Jaemin can already tell who it is just from the light footsteps against the floor. 

"I'm home," Renjun announces to the seemingly empty dorm. 

"Hi home, I'm washing dishes." 

That's enough for Renjun to come pattering into the kitchen, lunging forward until his chest meets with Jaemin in a bone crushing hug. "You're up early."

Jaemin only smiles, continues to wash the dishes diligently. "I told you I would wait for you in the morning."

Renjun turns him around, so he has no choice but to face Renjun even if he has to hang his soapy hands at his sides. "Where's Jeno and Jisung?" 

"In their rooms, fell back asleep after breakfast. Why?" 

"You made breakfast? Is there still food left?" 

"Yeah—" 

Renjun grabs the back of his neck, pulls him down to his level and presses a firm kiss to his lips. It takes Jaemin off his bearings, his soapy hands coming to grasp back against the edge of the kitchen sink as he tries to kiss Renjun back and gain balance at the same time. 

But before Jaemin can even do anything, Renjun has pulled away with a cheeky grin. 

Jaemin, with his smile reaching up to his ears, asks, "what is that for?" 

Renjun shrugs, moving away from him and to where he has spotted the leftover breakfast on the dining table. "For always knowing what I need. I've been starving. I was running late for my train because I stayed up late drinking with my parents so I had to run to the station with no breakfast."

Jaemin can't help his laughter even if he tried. He washes his hands off, grabs a set of spoon and chopsticks and gives them to Renjun when he approaches him. "Your parents are so cool." 

Renjun accepts the utensils and sits down, ready to consume the food. "Of course they are, where did you think I got it from—" 

Jaemin cuts off Renjun's words, continuing from where Renjun has left him off earlier. Renjun lets him, kisses back softly and moans into Jaemin's mouth when he swipes his tongue along his bottom lip. Jaemin likes to think he kisses with purpose, and he ends kisses with purpose too. 

Although reluctantly, Jaemin pulls away, sporting the same grin Renjun had on. 

Renjun, flushed pink and flustered, manages to ask. "What's that for?" 

"Jeno and Jisung aren't here—plus, I missed you." 

Renjun exhales through his nose, batting Jaemin away from him with his spoon and Jaemin is forced to escape back to the sink. "So. Cheesy." 

Jaemin continues to wash the dishes. "But you like it." 

Renjun doesn't reply and stuffs his face with rice instead. Jaemin knows he agrees. 

_four_. 

"I'm sure they're fine, Jaemin." 

Jaemin paces around the living room, the time in their wall clock says it's 1:45 in the morning. Renjun should have been here 45 minutes ago, but the dorm remains to be without him. 

"You're not helping, Jeno." Jaemin says frantically as he continues to pace around, phone held tightly in his hand. Jeno and Jisung, who are sitting on the living room couch look at each other then sigh. "If they're okay, our manager should have given us a call."

Renjun and Chenle left for Shenyang for a photoshoot. It's for the waterpark that they are advertising and they're supposed to come home today. However, the last text message that Jaemin received was from Renjun saying that their flight has been delayed due to thunderstorms. That's five hours ago. 

"Maybe they don't have signal." Jisung supplies in an attempt to stop Jaemin from worrying. "That does happen, right?" 

"It happens, but it has been five hours. Shouldn't there at least be an update?" Jaemin argues, careful not to raise his voice because he knows Jeno and Jisung are only trying to comfort him. He knows his worry is worrying them, but Jaemin can't just sit still and wait. 

"What if I just go down to the airport and ask?" 

"There's no need for that." Jeno announces, his laptop in his hands and Jaemin turns to look at him. Jeno is always reliable, and the years of friendship with him has proven that his presence will always be calming. "Checked their flight details⏤they just landed. We should be expecting a phone call in about…" 

A phone rings, Jisung fishes his out of his pocket and presses it to his ear frantically. Jaemin waits with bated breath, grasping his phone tightly as Jisung answers his phone.

The caller turns out to be Chenle, explaining to them that Renjun's phone and the manager's phone died so they all had to wait to get back to Seoul to get signal. Chenle's phone had been their only hope of contact, so they kept his phone shut until they landed. 

After much explanation from their manager, Jaemin finally gets some time alone with Renjun, although Jisung whines because they're still using his phone. 

"Hey." Jaemin breathes out, stands against the doorframe for some semblance of privacy. "Where are you guys now?" 

Renjun grunts from the other end of the line. "Picking up our luggage, we should be there in a few."

"Mhm," Jaemin picks at his lips, a thousand thoughts going through his mind as he thinks of what to say, in the end, only this comes out, "I was worried."

Renjun says something to Chenle before he gets back to Jaemin. "I know you were, I'm so sorry for worrying you… I really tried to call." 

Jaemin nods, even though Renjun can't see him. "You don't have to worry about that, I know you did. I'm glad you're safe." 

Renjun argues with Chenle once more, and Jaemin can hear Chenle rebut from the other line. He smiles to himself, the relief overwhelming that he can't do anything but listen to Renjun and Chenle. 

"Jaemin," Renjun calls for him again. 

"Yeah?" 

"Wait up for me?" 

"Don't I always?" 

The next words that Renjun tells him makes his heart drop to his stomach, perhaps in the best way possible. "In my room. Later. Okay?" 

Jaemin's breathing picks up. "Okay." 

When Renjun gets home, Jaemin waits for him in his room like they talked about. He's thankful that Jisung doesn't question his absence from their bedroom, and that he can hear the loud sound effects of a shooting game from Jeno's room. They won't be disturbed tonight, and that's all that matters.

It's been three whole days, the longest they've been away from each other since they started dating officially⏤and Jaemin can't wait to get his hands on Renjun, to kiss him, to touch him, to tell him how much he's missed him when he's gone. 

The knob of Renjun's door twists, and Jaemin gathers Renjun's blanket around him in anticipation. 

The door opens, and Renjun doesn't waste a second. He looks the same, just a little exhausted, but he practically jumps into the bed, straddling Jaemin and peppering his face with kisses. 

"I missed you." Renjun says into the kiss, and Jaemin's hands find their place against Renjun's hips. 

He kisses him back, pulls away to look him in the eyes so he gets to tell this to Renjun face to face. "I missed you too."

But Renjun is as impatient as he is, always a step ahead of him, and kisses him once more. 

He knows Renjun has the night planned out already. And Jaemin will not complain. Renjun is home. 

_the one time._

The overseas schedule is not his first solo schedule, nor will it be the last. But it's the first time he really went away from Renjun for this long since they got together. 

Of course, when he was leaving, Renjun told him confidently that it's only for a week anyway⏤Jaemin shouldn't worry about Renjun missing him. But on the first night that Jaemin spends away from Renjun, they spend three hours on call before Jaemin falls asleep. 

Renjun, on normal days, tends to deny his clingy tendencies. And, somehow, it works, because on those days, it's Jaemin that coaxes him to demand more⏤it's jaemin that encourages him that it's okay to ask if they can hold hands longer, if they can sit together while eating. It's Jaemin that reminds him that he's not being a burden by wanting Jaemin's attention. 

And, really, Jaemin being away from him for a week is not a normal day. So, this time, Jaemin enjoys and indulges in Renjun's constant text messages. He likes it, loves it. 

On the second night, Jaemin wakes up to a phone call from Renjun. They usually call before Jaemin falls asleep, and they did, but the phone call isn't unwelcome anyway. 

"Renjun," he mumbles, eyes still closed as he puts his phone next to his ear, "what's up?" 

Renjun's breathing is ragged from the other line, his words a little choked up when he speaks. "Were you sleeping?" 

Jaemin pushes himself up from the bed, glances at the night stand and checks the time. He has to be up in three hours to start the shoot, but he replies. "Mhm, but I'm here now. Is anything wrong?" 

Renjun breathes heavily again, and the sound travels from Jaemin's ear and down along to the line of his spine. It's awfully familiar, and Jaemin can already feel the blood rushing south at what he thinks Renjun is doing.

There's rustling from the other other line, Renjun whispers, voice low and velvety when he comes back to him. "'I was thinking of you…" 

That's enough to let Jaemin know what to do. He flicks the light of his lamp off, snakes his hand past the waistband of his shorts and sighs out. "Really, are you touching yourself thinking of me?" 

Renjun groans. "Y-yes."

"Good, tell me what you're thinking of?" 

The week feels too long, but soon enough, they're packing up the shoot and they're flying back home. Jaemin will miss the warm climate, but he misses Renjun more than anything else. 

Renjun has a schedule today that has kept him busy, and Jaemin doesn't mind it. In a few hours, he'll be home anyway, so he spends the flight asleep. 

When their plane lands, Jaemin says goodbye to the staff and the other guests that had him on the show. He checks his phone, excited for the text messages that Renjun should have left. But he's met with no notifications. 

He wonders what could have happened, if Renjun's schedule is running until late. The sun has set now, the clock on his phone has adjusted back to Korean time and it tells him that it's way past eleven now. He wonders if he still did radio today. 

Distractedly, Jaemin follows the manager into the car and sends a text message to Renjun. 

"Just landed. Are you home?" 

He sees the status of the message change from 'sent' to 'seen' yet a reply doesn't come. Jaemin pouts, chewing on the insides of his cheeks and decides to ask the manager. 

"Does Renjun have anything to do today other than the shoot this morning?" 

The manager glances up at him, shrugging. "I don't think so, he should be home. Why?" 

Jaemin sinks back to his seat. "Nothing." 

Jaemin returns home to a dorm with all the lights off. It's suspicious, so his senses are heightened as he feels around for the light switch. When he flicks it on, there's Renjun sitting in the middle of the living room, sitting in the dark—waiting for him. 

For a second, Jaemin wonders if he should play the role of a pouty boyfriend. But he decides against it, because Renjun smiles, taking big steps towards Jaemin until he has him caged against the wall. Jaemin smiles back at him, unable to help himself. 

"I'm supposed to be upset at you for not answering my messages." 

Renjun's eyes light up in the wicked way that Jaemin likes. A week without each other, a week of sharing phone calls that only they know, and this is how they choose to greet each other. There is never a dull moment with Renjun, and even if the flight has tired him out—his chest is already booming in excitement for what's going on in Renjun's brain tonight. 

Renjun loops his fingers around his belt hoops, pulling his hips closer and Jaemin grins down as he arches against him helplessly. "I was preparing something for your return. Were you upset?" 

It's only now that Jaemin realizes that Renjun is wearing his hoodie, a pale orange and faded from all the washing. He looks cute in it, and in the dim lighting of the room, Jaemin takes in all of Renjun's features as Renjun smiles up at him.

"Not upset," he says, eyes raking down the slope of his nose and the curve of his lips, "but I'm sure you can still make it up to me, right? What were you preparing?" 

Jaemin's breathing shallows as Renjun presses a leg in between his thighs, firm where he needs him to be. He wraps his arms around Renjun's middle drawing him closer. "Where are Jeno and Jisung?" 

Renjun nuzzles his nose against Jaemin's neck, pressing feather light kisses on the junction of his shoulder. Jaemin bites down on his lip, inhaling sharply. "So many questions, Jaemin-ah. Aren't you going to ask if I missed you?" 

Huang Renjun is a menace. That's something that Jaemin has learned being with him for four years, there are things that Renjun has up his sleeves that Jaemin will still always anticipate for. Renjun thrills him, and Jaemin won't lie and say that he loves it. 

"Did you miss me?" 

Renjun nods firmly, then, he works quick. Like always. 

Renjun kisses him with intent, hard and rough like how he likes it. Just like that, all the days he missed Renjun have been made up for. They live busy lives, often sharing schedules but there are times when they have to part because they're still individuals. And just like how Jaemin will always wait for Renjun to come back to him, he knows that Renjun will always wait for him to come back home too. It's their constant, Renjun is his constant. 

Jaemin finds himself topless on his bed, the room is made and there's an orange scented candle lit up to set the mood. He giggles when Renjun's knee bumps against his side in their haste to get undressed. 

With Renjun hovering above him, eyes full of fondness that Jaemin knows is reserved just for him, Jaemin is home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have another renmin fic after this so please look forward to it hhh theres so much renmin happening lately so i just had to, you know? thanks for reading!
> 
> also whatever renjun was preparing for when jaemin came back, i think we should all just infer from context clues.... the specific details are just between me and god


End file.
